indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Madhuram
=Очень красиво (лучшая версия)= Madhurashtakam Adharam Madhuram Lyrics in English - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCsi7vgnje4 thumb|right|335 px скачать mp3 - http://picosong.com/aM9e/ =Текст= ॥ मधुराष्टकं ॥ (श्री वल्लभाचार्य) || madhurASTakaM || (zrI vallabhAcArya) अधरं मधुरं वदनं मधुरं नयनं मधुरं हसितं मधुरं । हृदयं मधुरं गमनं मधुरं मधुराधिपतेरखिलं मधुरं ॥ १ ॥ adharaM madhuraM vadanaM madhuraM nayanaM madhuraM hasitaM madhuraM hRdayaM madhuraM gamanaM madhuraM madhurAdhi-pater akhilaM madhuraM Сладки Его губы, Его лик так сладок, Сладки Его очи, и улыбка сладка, Сердце Его сладко, и походка сладка - Все у Него сладко: сладости король Он! वचनं मधुरं चरितं मधुरं वसनं मधुरं वलितं मधुरं । चलितं मधुरं भ्रमितं मधुरं मधुराधिपतेरखिलं मधुरं ॥ २ ॥ vacanaM madhuraM caritaM madhuraM vasanaM madhuraM valitaM madhuraM calitaM madhuraM bhramitaM madhuraM madhurAdhi-pater akhilaM madhuraM Сладки Его речи, и характер сладок, Сладко Его платье, на животе складки, Сладки Его жесты, и круженье сладко - Все у Него сладко: сладости король Он! वेणुर् मधुरो रेणुर् मधुरः पाणिर् मधुरः पादौ मधुरौ । नृत्यं मधुरं सख्यं मधुरं मधुराधिपतेरखिलं मधुरं ॥ ३ ॥ veNur madhuro reNur madhuraH pANir madhuraH pAdau madhurau nRtyaM madhuraM sakhyaM madhuraM madhurAdhi-pater akhilaM madhuraM Флейта Его сладка, пыль со стоп нектарна, Сладки Его руки, сладки Его ноги, Танец его Сладок, слака Его дружба - Все у Него сладко: сладости король Он! गीतं मधुरं पीतं मधुरं भुक्तं मधुरं सुप्तम् मधुरं । रूपं मधुरं तिलकं मधुरं मधुराधिपतेरखिलं मधुरं ॥ ४ ॥ gItaM madhuraM pItaM madhuraM bhuktaM madhuraM suptam madhuraM rUpaM madhuraM tilakaM madhuraM madhurAdhi-pater akhilaM madhuraM Сладка Его песня, желтизна одежды, Сладка Его пища, и сон Его сладок, Сладка его форма, тилака нектарна - Все у Него сладко: сладости король Он! करणं मधुरं तरणं मधुरं हरणं मधुरं रमणं मधुरं । वमितं मधुरं शमितं मधुरं मधुराधिपतेरखिलं मधुरं ॥ ५ ॥ karaNaM madhuraM taraNaM madhuraM haraNaM madhuraM ramaNaM madhuraM vamitaM madhuraM zamitaM madhuraM madhurAdhi-pater akhilaM madhuraM Дела Его сладки, и спасенье сладко, Воровство нектарно, сладко единенье, Сладки Его жертвы,сладка безмятежность - Все у Него сладко: сладости король Он! गुञ्जा मधुरा माला मधुरा यमुना मधुरा वीची मधुरा । सलिलं मधुरं कमलं मधुरं मधुराधिपतेरखिलं मधुरं ॥ ६ ॥ guJjA madhurA mAlA madhurA yamunA madhurA vIcI madhurA salilaM madhuraM kamalaM madhuraM madhurAdhi-pater akhilaM madhuraM Сладки бусы-гунджа, и гирлянда сладка, Сладостна Ямуна, локоны нектарны, Вода Его сладка, лотосы нектарны - Все у Него сладко: сладости король Он! गोपी मधुरा लीला मधुरा युक्तं मधुरं भुक्तं मधुरं । हृष्टं मधुरं शिष्टं मधुरं मधुराधिपतेरखिलं मधुरं ॥ ७ ॥ gopI madhurA lIlA madhurA yuktaM madhuraM bhuktaM madhuraM hRSTaM madhuraM ziSTaM madhuraM madhurAdhi-pater akhilaM madhuraM Гопи Его сладки, игры Его сладки, Союз с Ним так сладок, и еда нектарна, Восторг Его сладок, милость Его сладка - Все у Него сладко: сладости король Он! गोपा मधुरा गावो मधुरा यष्टिर् मधुरा सृष्टिर् मधुरा । दलितं मधुरं फलितं मधुरं मधुराधिपतेरखिलं मधुरं ॥ ८ ॥ gopA madhurA gAvo madhurA yaSTir madhurA sRSTir madhurA dalitaM madhuraM phalitaM madhuraM madhurAdhi-pater akhilaM madhuraM Гопы Его сладки, и коровы сладки, Посох Его сладок, и творенье сладко, И попранье сладко, сладка плодовитость - Все у Него сладко: сладости король Он! ॥ इति श्री वल्लभाचार्यकृतं मधुराष्टकं संपूर्णम् ॥ || iti zrI vallabhAcAryakRtaM madhurASTakaM saMpUrNam || Такова Мадхураштака, сочиненная Шри Валлабхачарьей =English = adharam madhuram vadanam madhuram nayanam madhuram hasitam madhuram hridayam madhuram gamanam madhuram madhura-adhipate rakhilam madhuram ॥1॥ (Krishna's) lips are sweet, (his) face is sweet, (his) eyes are sweet and (his) smile is sweet. (Krishna's) heart is sweet and (his) walk is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. vachanam madhuram charitam madhuram vasanam madhuram valitam madhuram chalitam madhuram bhramitam madhuram madhura-adhipate rakhilam madhuram ॥2॥ (Krishna's) words are sweet, (his) character is sweet, (his) garments are sweet and (his) posture is sweet. (Krishna's) movements are sweet and (his) wandering is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. venur madhuro renur madhurah paanir madhurah paadau madhurau nrityam madhuram sakhyam madhuram madhura-adhipate rakhilam madhuram ॥3॥ (Krishna's) flute-playing is sweet, (his) foot-dust is sweet, (his) hands are sweet and (his) feet are sweet. (Krishna's) dancing is sweet and (his) company is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. geetam madhuram peetam madhuram bhuktam madhuram suptam madhuram roopam madhuram tilakam madhuram madhura-adhipate rakhilam madhuram ॥4॥ (Krishna's) song is sweet, (his) drinking is sweet, (his) eating is sweet and (his)sleeping are sweet. (Krishna's) beautiful form is sweet and (his) 'tilak' is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. karanam madhuram taranam madhuram haranam madhuram ramanam madhuram vamitam madhuram shamitam madhuram madhura-adhipate rakhilam madhuram ॥5॥ (Krishna's) deeds are sweet, (his) conquest is sweet, (his) stealing is sweet and (his) love-play is sweet. (Krishna's) exuberance is sweet and (his) relaxation is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. gunjaa madhuraa maalaa madhuraa yamunaa madhuraa veechee madhuraa salilam madhuram kamalam madhuram madhura-adhipate rakhilam madhuram ॥6॥ (Krishna's) gunja-berry necklace is sweet, (his) garland is sweet, (his) Yamuna river is sweet and (his) Yamuna's waves are sweet. (Krishna's) Yamuna's water is sweet and (his) lotus flowers are sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. gopee madhuraa leelaa madhuraa yuktam madhuram muktam madhuram drishtam madhuram srishtam madhuram madhura-adhipate rakhilam madhuram ॥7॥ (Krishna's) 'gopis' are sweet, (his) frolicking is sweet, (his) union is sweet and (his) deliverance is sweet. (Krishna's) glances are sweet and (his) etiquette is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. gopaa madhuraa gaavo madhuraa yashtir madhuraa srishtir madhuraa dalitam madhuram phalitam madhuram madhura-adhipate rakhilam madhuram ॥8॥ (Krishna's) 'gopas' are sweet, (his) cows are sweet, (his) herding stick is sweet and (his) creation is sweet. (Krishna's) breaking is sweet and (his) bringing to fruition is sweet. Everything is sweet about the lord of sweetness. =Неплохая обработка (+Нараяна/Хари)= Madhurashtakam (Adharam Madhuram) - with English lyrics and meanings. - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owLm5LbUwI0 =Традиционное индийское исполнение = Adharam Madhuram "Madhurashtakam" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GW1sutH2uk